Totale Finsternis
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Songfic über Bellatrix und Voldemort... Disclaimer: Alles von HP gehört J.K.Rowling, der Song Totale Finsternis ist aus Tanz der Vampire.


Totale Finsternis 

„_Sei bereit..."_

Bellatrix lag in ihrem Zimmer in ihrem großen Bett und starrte durchs Fenster hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.

_Manchmal in der Nacht  
Fühl ich mich einsam und traurig,  
Doch ich weiß nicht was mir fehlt...  
_

Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so einsam gefühlt. Nicht einmal ihre Eltern verstanden sie wirklich, und ihre Schwester Andromeda schon gar nicht. Gryffindor! Wie konnte sie nur! Cissa wäre die Einzige gewesen, die sie vielleicht verstehen hätte können, doch sie war noch zu klein, sie ging noch nicht einmal in die erste Klasse.

"_Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht  
Hab ich fantastische Träume,  
Aber wenn ich aufwach quält mich die Angst...  


Stumm lag das Mädchen in ihrem dunklen Zimmer und starrte in die Schwärze der mondlosen Nacht. Wenn sie doch schon wieder in Hogwarts wäre! In Slytherin waren wenigstens noch ein paar die sie zumindestens teilweise verstanden.

"_Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht  
Lieg ich in Dunklen und warte,  
Doch worauf ich warte ist mir nicht klar...  


Es musste doch noch mehr geben... da war soviel was sie noch lernen wollte... all die Bücher in der Bibliothek hatten sie erst auf den Geschmack gebracht...

_"Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht  
Spür ich die unwiderstehliche Versuchung  
Einer dunklen Gefahr...  


Oh, wenn sie doch jetzt nur in Hogwarts wäre und in die ‚Restricted Section' gehen könnte! All diese Bücher über Schwarze Magie...

_"Sei bereit Sternkind..."_

Ich hör eine Stimme die mich ruft...  


Jemand war draußen, vor ihren Fenster. Bella öffnete es und sah hinaus, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen.

„Sei bereit Sternkind... „

Ich kann eine Stimme hörn...

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schwang sie sich übers Fenstersims und kletterte geschickt nach unten.

_"Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht 

_Fühl ich die Macht eines Zaubers_

_Der mich unsichtbar berührt...   
_

Langsam schritt sie durch das leicht feuchte Gras. Ihr langes schwarzes Nachthemd schleifte hinter ihr her als sie mit nackten Füßen den Garten ihrer Eltern durchschritt.

"_Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht 

_Bin ich so hilflos und wünsch mir, _

_Es käm einer der mich führt und beschützt...  
_

Nun hatte sie den Wald an der Grundstücksgrenze erreicht. Im schwachen Sternenlicht sah er düster und bedrohlich aus. Doch das machte ihr nichts mehr aus. Diese Ängste hatte sie hinter sich gelassen...

_"Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht  
Kann ich es nicht mehr erwarten,  
Ich will endlich eine Frau sein und frei...  


Langsam bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume hindurch. Das Unterholz war nicht allzu dicht, was es ihr erleichterte voranzukommen. Immer tiefer ging sie in den dunklen Wald hinein.

"_Sei bereit"_

Manchmal in der Nacht  
Möcht ich Verbot'nes erleben  
Und die Folgen sind mir ganz einerlei!  


Nun trat sie auf eine große, von hohen Bäumen gesäumte Lichtung heraus. Sie wurde schwach von den Sternen erleuchtet und ein leichter Nebel breitete sich wie eine Decke vor ihr aus.

_"Sei bereit Sternkind..."_

Ich hör eine Stimme die mich ruft...  


Da war doch jemand? Bellatrix drehte sich um und blickte suchend in die tiefen Schatten die die Lichtung umgaben. Doch da war niemand...

_  
"Sei bereit Sternkind..."  
_  
_Ich spür eine Sehnsucht die mich sucht... _

Auf einmal stand ER vor ihr: groß, dunkle Haare und Augen und in lange schwarze Roben gehüllt. Er sah so anziehend aus, auf eine verbotene Weise. Aber verboten war gut...

"_Sich verliern heißt sich befrein,  
Du wirst dich in mir erkennen!   
Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein,  
Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen!  
Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!  
Zwischen Abgrund und Schein  
Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit! _

_Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten  
Und trag dich weit!"_

Bellatrix ging auf Lord Voldemort zu. Sie konnte das Feuer in seinen Augen sehen.

_  
"Du bist das Wunder  
Das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhn!t"  
_  
Nun stand sie vor ihm und flehte:

Mein Herz ist Dynamit  
Das einen Funken ersehnt!

Er nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. Es war als ob außer ihnen Beiden nichts anderes mehr existierte. Ihre Stimmen vereinigten sich.

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht!  
_

Bellatrix sah dem Dunklen Lord in die schwarzen Augen.

_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach mein Herz zu verliern _

_Jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand..._

Sein Blick wurde immer intensiver. Bella legte all ihre Verzweiflung, ihre Einsamkeit und ihre Ängste in ihre nächsten Worte.

_Totale Finsternis...  
Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land!  
Einmal dachte ich bricht Liebe den Bann,  
Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich meine Welt  
Totale Finsternis...  
Ich falle und nichts was mich hält! _

Sie wandte ihre Augen ab und tat einen Schritt zu Seite. Einen Moment war ihr nun doch etwas mulmig zumute bei seinem stechendem Blick.

_"Sei bereit..."_

Machmal in der Nacht  
Denk ich ich sollte lieber fliehn vor dir  
Solang ich es noch kann...  


Doch dann war dieser Augenblick auch schon verschwunden und sie drehte sich wieder zu Lord Voldemort um.

_"Sei bereit..."_

Doch rufst du dann nach mir,  
Bin ich bereit dir blind zu folgen,  
Selbst zur Hölle würd ich fahren mit dir!  


Sie sank vor ihm auf die Nie und hielt ihm ihre Hände entgegen.

_"Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht  
Gäb ich mein Leben her für einen Augenblick  
In dem ich ganz dir gehör...  


Er war der Einzige, der sie je verstanden hatte, der wusste, was sie wollte... und der es ihr auch geben konnte. Er wusste mehr über die Dunklen Künste, als irgendjemand anderer.

_"Sei bereit..."_

Manchmal in der Nacht  
Möcht ich so sein wie ich dich haben will  
Und wenn ich mich selber zerstör...   


Voldemort ergriff ihre ausgestreckten Hände.

_"Sei bereit Sternkind..."_

Ich hör eine Stimme die mich ruft... 

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung zog er sie wieder auf die Beine.  
_  
"Sei bereit Sternkind..."_

Ich spür eine Sehnsucht die mich sucht...  


Er schloss sie in seine starken Arme und ihre Stimmen erklangen in dunkler Harmonie in den Schatten der Nacht.

_Sich verliern heißt sich befrein,  
Du wirst dich in mir erkennen!   
Was du erträumst wird Wahrheit sein,  
Nichts und niemand kann uns trennen!  
Tauch mit mir in die Dunkelheit ein!  
Zwischen Abgrund und Schein  
Verbrennen wir die Zweifel und vergessen die Zeit! _

_Ich hüll dich ein in meinen Schatten  
Und trag dich weit! _

Voldemort strich ihr mit seinen feingliedrigen Fingern über die Wange.

"_Du bist das Wunder  
das mit der Wirklichkeit versöhnt!"  
_

Bellatrix lehnte ihren Kopf etwas zurück, und sah ihn direkt an.

_Mein Herz ist Dynamit  
Das einen Funken ersehnt! _

Engumschlungen wirbelten sie zu den Klängen nichtvorhandener Musik über die dunkle Lichtung.

_Ich bin zum Leben erwacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht!  
Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht! _

Widerstrebend löste sich Bellatrix aus seinen Armen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte weg und sank dann lagsam zu Boden.

  
_Ich hab mich gesehnt danach mein Herz zu verliern _

_Jetzt verlier ich fast den Verstand..._

Voldemort war ihr gefolgt kniete sich nun neben sie.

_Totale Finsternis...  
Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land! _

Bella senkte den Kopf und sah zu Boden.

_Einmal dachte ich bricht Liebe den Bann... _

_"Jetzt zerbricht sie gleich deine Welt!"  
_

Er strich ihr sachte die Haare aus dem Gesicht, legte seinen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, so dass sie ihm nun in die Augen sah.

_Totale Finsternis...  
Wir fallen und nichts was uns hält! _

Totale Finsternis...

_Ein Meer von Gefühl und kein Land!_

Doch Bellatrix wusste nun, dass sie von jetzt an nie mehr allein sein würde.

_If light were dark_

_And dark were light _

_The moon a black hole _

_In the blaze of the night_

_A raven's wing _

_As bright _

_As thin _

_Then you my love _

_Would be darker _

_Than a SIN._


End file.
